The trouble with bored teenage heroes
by dcspankingfanatic14
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash, born trouble makers. Add their mischievous nature with bordem and all hell will break loose. Warning: Contains non sexual parental spanking


"RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON AND WALLACE RUDOLPH WEST GET IN HERE NOW!" The two boys listened fearfully to the extremely ticked off voice down stairs. What they had done was terrible but it wasn't ALL their fault. And didn't they say they were bored? Well now they knew just how bored they really were... JUST THREE HOURS AGO " we're boooorrreed" robin whined as the two boys entered the bat-cave."so why are you bugging me with it?" batman said not taking his eyes off of the computer "uncle Barry's on vacation and none of our friends are free right now" Wally groaned. "what can we dooooo?" batman who was getting a slight headache ground his teeth and ignored the incredibly bored teenagers behind him."what can we dooooo?" robin repeated in the same whiney notation as the first time. "you can get started on your homework" he suggested in hopes the annoying pair would be so frustrated with his answer that they'd leave. But they just ignored him "isn't there SOMETHING we can do?" Wally pleaded pathetically. Batman thought about it there was really nothing they could do. "I'll think about it just go I'll tell you in a couple of minutes" when the boys didn't move he swiveled his chair around and gave them his best bat-glair. This was met by a whiney grunt from both of the boys and they exited the room. Batman let out a long sigh of relief to know that they wouldn't be bothering him again, at least not for a while. The sulking teens trudged into Dick's room and shut the door "there's nothing to do Dick! I'm dangerously close to committing some sort of crime just for the sake of doing something, dangerously close!" "I know Wally me too, I just...wait." he paused "what if we did y'know commit a crime" Dick smiled wickedly "your losing me Rob, what do you mean? Like rob a bank or something?" Wally silently laughed to himself for using the word "rob" twice on one sentence then shrugged his shoulders he was really confused. "no not THAT type of crime, look we're both in a mood for trouble so why don't we get back at batman for all of things he's done?" "GREAT!" Wally exclaimed happily "I've been looking for some pay back for that nightmare of a jerk...no offense" "none taken" "so what do we do? We already stole the bat-mobile and we both know how that ended..." his voice trailed off and the boys thought back to that painful night then shook themselves out of it."well lets see, it won't be enough to do just one bad thing, so why not a bunch of bad things?" "where should we start?" Wally asked eagerly,dancing with anticipation. Robin thought about it then an evil smile passed over his lips "the chandelier" Bruce had bought it two weeks ago in hopes of impressing a girl. Robin hated it. It was the ugliest thing he had ever seen. "yes! let's go!" Wally cried and with that the two mischievous teens flew to the stairs. "ok Wally I'm gonna lock the door of Alfred's room then we'll both stand on the railing and jump" "roger that buddy" Wally said giving him a thumbs up. After a minute robin came back and took out his grappling-birdarang. He stood on the railing by Wally and threw it, connecting it to an open window on the other side of the room. The two hellions eyed each other evilly then robin grabbed KF around his waist, and pushed off. They swooped into the air, knocking down the chandelier with a loud CRASH and went out of the window, leaving the birdarang sill clamped there as they made their escape. Batman heard the crash and got up immediately. He ran into the living room and was taken aback what the hell just happened? He stared hard at the broken remains as if they could produce an answer. They couldn't but the window certainly did. He took one look at the birdarang and knew. Damn it Richard! He growled to himself. Then he heard another sound, someone was thudding on the door. Alfred! He realized then ran quickly unlocking his door "Alfred what happened?" he asked concerned "I don't exactly know I was in my room cleaning out my closet when I heard a crash...oh my the chandelier!" he exclaimed with wide eyed horror. "but Alfred if you heard the crash why didn't you come out to see what it was?" Bruce asked confused "I tried but it seems that someone locked my door." batman was positive of what happened now and he snarled angrily in the direction of the window. Where was that boy... While this was going on robin and kid flash hid behind the house "what do we do now?" robin asked trying not to explode with excitement. That puzzled KF for a second then he said "I know! Wait here!" and In a blink of an eye he was there again accept he was holding two big cans of pink paint. robin stared at his friend a moment then knew what he was thinking. "brilliant" he said smiling maliciously. Wally sniffed and looked at his knuckles "i know." While batman was preoccupied with finding the two boys, they snuck into the cave using KF's vibrating-through-solid-objects skills. He and robin slid up into the rafters just above the bat-mobile. "on my count" KF said giving one of the cans to Dick who nodded "onetwothree!" and with that the boys dumped the paint onto the bat-mobile covering it completely in a bright, nauseating pink "kind of reminds me of Cotten candy" Wally said licking his lips "everything reminds you of food" robin said rolling his eyes and swinging down from the rafters. "that may be so" Wally said as joined his friend "but that's a skill I'm proud of, anyway that's not the best part" Wally ran around the car until it was dry then took out black marker and wrote I 3 BARBIE in big bold letters on the back."done" he smiled proudly robin scoffed "nice" then they vibrated out to complete more miss deeds. And now here they were three hours later up in Dick's room reflecting back on all of the ways they had messed with batman today. After numerous pranks batman had finally caught up with them. When he found them he was less than pleased, in fact he was so upset that he grabbed each boy by the bicep and dragged them with amazing strength upstairs. Dick flinched when he heard his full name, he was worried. Whatever hell streak he had in him before was gone now and his friend was being less than supportive about it "ha ha your the only one who's gonna get in trouble," he gloated "he's your dad not mine ya'know" "shut up Wally" he said punching his friend in the arm "you'd better get down there Richard" he continued "or he'll drag out your spanking longer then it should be" he teased as they walked out of his room "i'm just gonna sit back and watch" then Wally's cocky smile faded and his eyes grew wide. Robin was confused why his friend had stopped teasing him then he looked down to see Flash standing next to Batman, his face as red as his costume and murder in his eyes "I don't think you're going to be sitting any time soon" he whispered in a serves-you-right manner. "uncle B-Barry your supposed to be on vacation!" Wally sputtered "yes I was" he spat."but I decided to come back when I got a very disturbing call." Then batman spoke "what in the hell is wrong with you two, some of the crap you pulled today, you could have hurt someone!" Robin's heart pounded in his chest, and he started to feel light headed. "he's right guys what were you thinking?" flash added in "even my jokes don't go that far what were you trying to prove?" they honestly forgot what they were thinking they were so scared that their minds went blank "I-I d-don't know w-what we w-were thinking" Wally said quietly, when Wally was scared he started to stutter really bad. "obviously!" flash said exasperated "Because if you were then you wouldn't have done it"he pointed out "didn't I raise you better then that?" Wally cast his eyes to the ground "yes sir" Barry Allen was taken aback his nephew never referred to him as sir. He stared at him a moment gaping in utmost shock. Robin looked up at batman only to be met with a glare. Robin shuttered it was the same glair that caused criminals to cower with fear and the one that he gave him when he'd knocked out the mayor of Metropolis's snobby little brat of a kid during a fundraiser two years ago. He would not soon forget the outcome of that night just as he was sure he wouldn't forget the one for this. "we should be getting home Wally, we'll talk some more when we get back to central city." flash said a little more calmly. "yes uncle Barry" Wally said glancing sadly at his friend. He knew that Robin would have it a lot worse then him but he was still scared. He walked over to his uncle and they sped out the door leaving the caped crusaders to stare angrily at each other. "robin, why are you trying to make me kill you?" robin couldn't tell if he was joking or not so he just shrugged his shoulders "I see. Well before I tear the crap out of your behind I want you to march straight to Alfred's room and apologize to him!" Dick hated having to apologize to Alfred he just stood there and silently judged him and he hated that, but didn't have much of a choice. "yes sir" he said sadly then walked reluctantly to Alfred's door. He sighed then knocked twice. The knocks were met with a muffled "come in" and Dick pushed open the door. Alfred was sitting on the edge of his bed turning a piece of salvaged crystals from the destroyed chandelier in his hands. "hello master Dick, is there something you need?" "y-yes," he said walking into the room "I just want to apologize for locking you in your room and breaking the chandelier and all the other bad things I did today. I'm really sorry." Alfred just gave him a weary smile and said "it's quite alright master Dick, it's not like I haven't dealt with this before." robin was confused "what do you mean?" "master Bruce was the same as you when he was a boy, always getting into trouble. Well no matter that I forgive you master Richard." Dick desperately wanted to hear the rest of what Alfred was going to say but he didn't want to push his luck "thank you Alfred, I'll see you in the morning...hopefully" he smiled again then put a reassuring hand on his shoulder "I'm sure you'll be just fine, I'll see you in the morning as well. Goodnight master Dick" robin sighed "goodnight" then he closed the door. He was about to turn around but before he could a big hand clasped the collar of his tunic and he was dragged back upstairs. His head pounded in his ears, and his heart thumped loudly, slamming against his chest with each beat. He knew he was doomed. After what seemed like forever they reached his room. Bruce plonked onto the bed and pulled the boy roughly over his knees. Dick DESPERATELY wanted to protest, when his pants were pulled down to his ankles, but past experience proved that, that was _not_ a good idea. All he could do was lay there pathetically and wait for the blows to come. And they did. way faster then Dick had anticipated. He was abruptly unprepared, and couldn't stop himself from yelping when his adoptive father's hard hand came down delivering sharp swats, hotly across his now slightly stinging bottom. It wasn't until what seemed like the three-thousandth swat(it was really only the tenth) did he start vocalizing his distress. "B-Bruce stoppp ppleaases I'm sorry, imm sorrryyy!" but much to his dismay he didn't let up, and continued the unbearable assault on his a while he was really sorry. Not only because his rear was in a tremendous amount of pain but because he realized how poorly he had treated both Bruce, and Alfred. He buried his face in his arms and his shoulders shook violently as he cried with deep remorse and regret. He knew Bruce realized he was because he only swatted him a few more times then let him up. Dick slowly got up and pulled his tights over his VERY sore bottom, hissing quietly when the material touched his now sensitive skin. "I'm so sorry Bruce, I guess I just wasn't thinking today." he said now suddenly very interested in the floor "I know. Dick sometimes you drive me absolutely insane. I don't know what to do with you most of the time. Now it's getting late and you have school in the morning." he said getting up "but Bruce what about patrol?" Bruce sighed "you'd think that after the hundredth time I wouldn't have to say it." Dick knew what that meant, he was grounded from patrol until Bruce said he wasn't. "I know but a kid can hope can't he?" Bruce hid a smile "he can, but I highly doubt the outcome will be any different, goodnight Dick." "'night Batman" and then he closed the door. Dick couldn't fall asleep, not only because laying on your face is extremely uncomfortable, but because he heard voices downstairs and was debating whether he should eavesdrop or not. Finally making his decision, he slowly got out of bed and listened to the conversation through the air vent on the floor. "...I just don't know what to do Alfred, even I wasn't this bad when I was younger." Dick could hear Alfred scoff "oh yes,you were the perfect child that never did anything wrong." he said sarcastically "what's that supposed to mean?" he asked indignantly Alfred merely laughed "you don't remember?" "remember what?" "the Christmas party when you were twelve" there was a long pause then Bruce spoke "yes I remember, you wouldn't let me stay up so I...broke the chandelier" "yes you did and do remember what happened next?" "you spanked me bare, right in front of everyone. You also told me later that if i wasn't going to behave then Santa wouldn't come. of course i know now that he isn't real. and that being absilutly perfect that entire time was a waste of time." he said matter-of-factly 'Santa isn't real?' "hush the young master might be listening" Alfred silently scolded "if he is then he's getting a second dose of what he already got earlier." then Dick heard footsteps 'uh oh' then he quickly got up despite the unbearable pain in his bottom and got into bed. Bruce opened the door and saw his ward in bed, breathing a bit abnormally and the rug in front of his bed turned up sightly. He sighed and crossed his arms "Dick, I know your awake.."he said as he stood in the doorway. He waited a couple of minutes and when the boy didn't answer, turned to leave the room. "why did you break the chandelier?" he asked though muffled by the blanket. Bruce smiled and shrugged "the same reason you did I guess, I was really bored" then he left, leaving his ward to sleep on his stomach through the night. When he and uncle Barry got back to Central City he started speed-pleading "unclebarryimreallysorryididn tr ealizehowmuchdamagewecausedi wa sreallyboredandididntknowwha tw eweredoingifeellikesuchanidi otigotrobinintroubleand.." "whoa kid slow down, I'm not mad at you in fact quite the opposite." Wally just stared "what?!" uncle Barry smiled "I'm proud of you! Do you realize that in just three hours time you managed to break a chandelier, paint the bat-mobile pink, change his social security number, TP and egg his house, crank called a president using his number, program every speaker in the house to play the gummy bear song,and bought six thousand dollars worth of superman merchandise using his credit card and sent the receipt to superman. I have taught you well!" Flash grinned boldly and hugged his nephew until he said he couldn't breath. Wally was still confused "but..you looked so angry back at batman's house..." Barry laughed "did you like it? I've been practicing that look for years. Y'know something to get the bat off my back. Did I really look that convincing?" Wally nodded quickly "yea I thought you were going to kill me by the way you were looking at me. Are you really not mad?" "nope I'm not. But when you see batman,robin,or your aunt Iris you'd better fake like I tore you a new one or I really will." he said adding a pretend threat. "you're the best uncle Barry, I don't know what I'd do if I never met you. I'd probably be under my bed with my backpack ready to escape, while my dad screams 'Wallace' all though the house." hearing that Barry's heart broke a bit "well you never have to worry about that again kiddo 'cause I'll never let you go." he gave him another hug then placed his arm around his shoulders and led him inside. "uncle Barry. There's just one thing I don't understand" "what's that kid?" "weren't you on vacation?" his smile shifted to embarrassment. "yea, I only told you that so batman would leave me alone. He's been... Creepier then usual" "You the Flash are scared of the batman?" Wally said with a hint of amusement in his voice "of corse I am who isn't!" "that's true but you ran away from your problems! That's not the Flash I know." Barry ruffled his nephew's fiery locks which he knew he hated "shut up that's what vacation means! And I've been scolded enough by your aunt I'm not about to let my nephew do it." "it's okay if you're a little girl uncle Barry, I'll still love you." he teased "that's it!" he said wrestling him to the ground "how would you like me to REALLY give you a spanking?" he said jokingly as he got him into a headlock "okay okay I forfeit, now let me go!" "no,say I'm not a little girl...no wait say UNCLE!" Wally groaned at the corny joke. Life couldn't get ant better then this.


End file.
